


A New Song'a Singin'

by Hallyeet



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallyeet/pseuds/Hallyeet
Summary: Nobody seems to be taking Wakko's pronouns seriously. Yakko decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	A New Song'a Singin'

It was quite a normal day at the Warner Bros. Studio. Celebrities and stars littered the lot, some on break and some playing their parts in the next big show or movie. Executives complained, jokes were made, and the impending doom of the outside world seemed a million light-years away. At the center of it all, three Warner siblings were on the run. Wakko followed close behind their brother who was leading them and their sister through a complicated and dizzying maze between the multiple buildings throughout the lot. It was familiar, this daily ordeal and it never seemed to get old. There was freedom in running, and Wakko assumed their siblings thought the same. People were beginning to crowd on the street, and they knew what that meant. Yakko took the first dive, scurrying against the legs of the unsuspecting. Cries rang out as the other two followed. As Wakko wedged their way between the legs of somebody, something caught their ear. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, boy!”

They cringed but pressed on, listening to the offended complaints against their brother and sister as a sort of way to ignore the misgendered insults directed at themselves. The water tower was beginning to come into view and Wakko relaxed slightly. Soon they could be alone with their two best friends and admittedly, the only two who respected their wanted pronouns. As the siblings approached their home, they launched themselves from the ground and up onto the platform. Ralph grumbled from below as he saltily stared up at the Warners. With a mocking salute, Yakko threw open the door and zipped inside. Dot followed next and Wakko closed the door behind them. The inside of the water tower was always bigger on the inside than it seemed on the outside. “Home sweet home,” Wakko muttered, tiredly dragging themself to the fridge and eagerly looking for something to eat. 

“You seemed kinda laggy today,” Yakko called from the couch as he idly flipped through channels on the TV, “You okay, baby bro?” They pondered over it for a moment, thinking back to the day. “The usual, I guess.” Wakko chose a leg of meat they had packed away for later from earlier in the day, stuffing it into their cheek and chewing slowly. “Just having everybody assuming I’m a total male gets frustrating, you know?” They didn’t receive an answer, which was odd for the talkative older brother. Usually, he had a witty remark or a complaint to make. Wakko let the whole “baby bro” thing slide since it was something Yakko had been calling them their whole entire lives and well...it would be weird if it stopped.

“Yakko?”

“Huh? Ah yeah...Oh!”

As if struck with urgency, Yakko clicked off the television and hurried over to his desk. Dot looked warily from her place with a sigh as she idly flipped through her book, knowing that this probably meant an all-nighter and a mountain of littered papers. Once the eldest brother was on the trail of inspiration, it was hard to get him off of it. Wakko shared a look with their sister before shrugging. Yakko also tended to get song ideas from the most irrelevant events, seemingly pulling topics from nowhere. Who knows what this one would be about?

The evening wore on, the Warner siblings slowly winding down as they usually did after an energy-filled day. Well...two of them did. Yakko had merely turned on the small desk lamp he’d gotten since the reboot and was busily writing away. Wakko knew songwriting was tricky business, figuring out notes, tones, crescendos, repeats, time signatures, and other foreign words they didn’t know the meanings of. “You coming, big brother?” they asked, barely stopping the yawn that erupted. “Uhhh yeah, in a bit,” he replied. Crossing something out, scribbling, crumpling up the paper, and tossing it into the now overflowing bin next to him. “Boy, the recycler is gonna have a field day tomorrow,” Dot mumbled, climbing up the bed frame to reach her place at the top. Wakko took one last look at his busy bee of a brother before following. 

Dreams came as dreams do. Some parts seemed like nothing but a mix of colored mush while others showed them various foods of the world and the family happily chowing down. Unfortunately, a light tapping jerked them from their sleep. Blinking their eyes open, Wakko recognized the dimly-lit silhouette of their sister who held a finger to her lips in a ‘shh’ motion. She scurried the rest of the way down and motioned for her sibling to follow. When they did, they could see what her aim was. Yakko was hunched over his desk, head on his arms, and pen discarded next to his limp hand. Light snoring moved his shoulders gently as he slumbered. Wakko went to get the blanket as Dot began quietly sweeping away the crumpled paper balls which seemed to have multiplied five times since they went to bed. When they returned to toss the blanket over their brother’s shoulders, the big words at the top signaled the title. Shock paused his train of thought as they processed it.

_“Pronouns, Pronouns, Pronouns!”_

Yakko didn’t...did he? But he did. Right below that in smaller print was the words “Dedicated to my baby sib, Wakko Warner”. Wakko swallowed as he read through the opening lyrics beneath the notes.

_“A girl uses she and her_

_A boy uses he and him_

_But oh dear friends, that’s not where it ends_

_For you see, gender is a lie_

_And it’d be easier if you would comply._

_To those who would rather defy_

_I’m afraid your path has gone awry._

_There’s something called non-binary_

_And I’d like for you to see_

_They prefer something like they and them_

_Whenever you refer to ‘em”_

They couldn’t believe their eyes. A sort of sob choked up their throat, struck by emotion. They reaching forward and gently tapped their older brother’s shoulder. Yakko shook his head awake, taking his surroundings in a sleepy haze. First, he blindly scrambled for his papers before noticing his younger sib and his brows knitted in concern. “What’s going on? Nightmares?” Wakko shook his head before lunging forward and embracing his older brother tightly. It took a moment for him to register it and slowly hug back.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, baby bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun lil prompt I got inspired by since I've seen a ton of art of Yakko making a pronoun song to teach the kiddos how to respect them.


End file.
